


A Toy Story

by heeroluva



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Biting, Bloodplay, Comeplay, Crossover, Dark, Felching, Fingerfucking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark has always wanted Batman. What happens when he final has him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Toy Story

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my firsts attempt at long (and kinky) slash sex from a few years back. Written for a [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) square: orgasm denial.

Bruce wasn’t sure how Tony knew, how he figured it out. One minute they were talking about casual insignificant things: the food, the beautiful women or lack thereof, the latest endeavors of their companies, their latest cars, and other inconsequential things. And the next second Tony paused and a look of realization, of dawning knowledge crossed his face before he quickly rearranged his features into a mask of pleasant neutrality and picked up the conversation as though he never missed a beat, while effortlessly guiding them through the masses, avoiding attempts to get them to stop and talk with practiced ease.

Bruce didn’t know what he’d done or said that had given him away, wondered at first if he was just over reacting. But his gut said that Tony knew and it was his gut that had kept him alive thus far over the years, so he was inclined to agree with it. The fact that Tony was a genius surely played a role in it because there was no other explanation as to why he’d figured it out so fast when no one else had. Well there were times that he thought Jim was close, but he blamed that on the fact that Jim spent a large amount of time with him both as Batman and as Bruce Wayne due to all the events the older man had been forced to attend since becoming Commissioner.

But then Tony didn’t have that experience to draw upon. He’d never met him as Batman and had only seen him a handful of times since they were adolescents. But Tony had always been good at noticing the small things, little nuances from words and movements that added up to something so much bigger than they were meant to be, could have been on their own. Hell, if rumors were true, he’d built the original Iron Man design in some desert cave with spare parts.

While they had been close when they were younger, Bruce never picked things up again with Tony when he’d returned from his disappearing act, his journey around the world to find himself. Nor did he meet with Tony after the man’s kidnapping and close brush with death. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t afford that closeness, that level of trust with someone no matter how much he wanted it.

Also if the rumors were true, then Tony had been obsessed with Batman for some time, since before he even donned the mantle of Iron Man and more so since. Bruce wondered what that meant for him and knew he was about to find out.

When Tony finally pulled him out of the room they weren’t missed, not even warranting a speculative glance. But he immediate cut the pointless chitchat. Bruce opened his mouth to ask how, but Tony gave him a look and slapped his hand over his mouth before he could make a sound and continued pulling him along down the empty maze of halls.

He wasn’t surprised that Tony still remembered the layout of the mansion since he’d rebuilt it down to the smallest detail to be identical as possible to the old mansion before he burnt it down. What he wasn’t prepared for was Tony opening one of the many entrances to the secret passages that snaked through the house.

Tony must have seen the startled look on his face because he drawled in mocking amusement, “Bruce darling, you’ve always been so predictable.” At Bruce’s scowl he just laughed and pulled him through the opening.

When they finally reached what Alfred had dubbed the Batcave much to Bruce’s annoyance, Tony finally released his hand and wandered into the room taking in everything before stopping in front of his glass encased Batsuit. Trailing his hand along the glass as he encircled it before he finally came to a stop before it and looked over to Bruce who had not moved from the entrance to the room. “I must say that this is impressive. Made from hardened Kevlar plates on a titanium-coated fabric if I’m not mistaken.”

It wasn’t a question but Bruce found himself nodding anyway, impressed despite knowing he shouldn’t be.

But Tony continued on, not having even glanced in Bruce’s direction. “It allows for flexibility but the areas where the plates meet are vulnerable to knives and bullets. I may have something to help with that.” He finally looked at Bruce who had walked over to stand next to him. “I must admit that I’m stumped by the cape though. I’ve read what it can do, but haven’t been able to come up with an explanation for it.”

Bruce grinned at having been able to stump the mighty Tony Stark for once. “We call it memory cloth. While flexible in its normal state, it turns semi rigid when an electric current is passed through it. “

Bruce could practically see the gears turning in the other man’s brain as though he was a child with a new toy and wanted to know everything about it. He just hoped that his attention span was longer than a child’s. “I must say that I’m impressed, Bruce. You’ll have to let me talk to its inventor.”

Bruce opened his mouth to refute that but Tony cut him off.

“You’ve always been a smart one, Bruce. But not this smart. This is well above your ability. You wouldn’t have been able to come up with something like this yourself. And I know, you have to keep your secrets. Can’t give it all away.”

Bruce couldn’t help but be insulted. The man didn’t even know him. The man might have once when they were children, but eons had passed since then and a lot had changed. They weren’t the same kids they used to be. If Bruce hadn’t been happy with his acting skills before, he was now if the man in front of him really thought that he was as much of an empty-headed, shallow, playboy billionaire as the press made him out to be. There were so many ways that he wanted to respond, but finally settled for the question that had been plaguing him from the beginning of this odd revelation.

“How?”

“It was blatantly obvious, Brucie-boy. It always comes down to money and resources and we both know that you have each of those in truckloads, more so than me even. There’s no one else in or near Gotham that has as many connections and assets at his disposal. But what it really came down to was your lips.”

Bruce found himself backing up as Tony stalked towards him with a hungry, feral look on his face. “My lips?” Bruce thought he might know where Tony was going with this and wasn’t sure if he liked it.

But suddenly Tony was chest to chest with him, and he could feel what had to be the arc reactor through the layers of their clothing that he’d read so much about. Then his knees hit the edge of the bed that he hadn’t realized he was being herded towards, causing his knees to buckle as he fell back against it. A quick thought passed through his mind at the lecture that Alfred would give him over messing up this suit but quickly left his mind as he was immediately blanketed by Tony’s own body. His weight forced him deeper into softness of the expensive down comforter and pillow-topped mattress as Tony’s lips slanted across his in a brutally savage kiss that took him by surprise and demanded more, more, more while giving nothing back.

Bruce finally managed to gather some of his wits together and pushed Tony away so he could pant for breath and forced out in a breathy voice, “What are you doing?”

Tony leaned down for another kiss. “I thought it was obvious. I’m kissing you.” But Bruce moved his head away and planted his hand across the searching mouth. In response Tony licked and nibbled along the offered skin and Bruce felt himself harden painfully fast. From the grin he felt against his hand he knew that Tony must have felt it. And then Tony moved his hips a fraction and he felt and answering hardness rub against his own, and he couldn’t help but throw back his head and moan in pleasure.

But Bruce wasn’t going to be so easily distracted and kept his hand over his mouth. In response Tony harshly nipped the sensitive skin and Bruce pulled his hand back with a hiss, but his erection jump in happy support, and he mentally called it a traitor.  
If the pleased smile that Tony wore was any indication he knew it too. Suddenly Tony’s hands shot out and grasped his wrists pulling them above his head and pushing them down into the blankets. A spike of excitement pulsed through Bruce and he couldn’t help but moan.

Then the mocking air was back as Tony drawled, “So Brucie-boy like’s a little pain and bondage with his pleasure.”

Bruce bristled at the tone and words. “Don’t call me that!” he ordered as he bucked wildly, struggling to get free. But Tony just settled more heavily on top of him, his weight pushing the air out from Bruce's lungs. With his legs dangling uselessly over the edge of the bed and his hands held tight above his bed, Bruce found that he couldn’t get any real leverage.

Finally he stopped struggling, boneless and exhausted, panting for breath that was hard to draw with the weight pushing painful across his chest, compressing his lungs as the hard edges of the arc reactor cut painful into him even through the layers of their clothes. He tried to glare up at Tony defiantly, but the effect was unknowingly ruined by his wet, swollen lips, flushed cheeks, and desire-glazed eyes. “Get off,” he tried to growl, but was unsuccessful due to his panting.

Tony just continued to stare down at him with that infuriating grin. “No I’m quite comfortable here.” To prove his point, Tony thrust his hips down to rub against Bruce’s, who couldn’t stop from bucking up for more contact at the move. That just caused Tony’s grin to even farther if possible. “And I think you’re enjoying it too.”

Bruce couldn’t deny that, but he wasn’t about to admit it out loud. Instead he demanded, “At least let up some so I can breathe. And stop avoiding my question.”

Tony may have looked slightly sheepish, but pulled back minutely finally letting him draw a lungful of air, but didn’t let go of his wrists. “While the general belief is that the upper portion of the face is more recognizable that is only when the face is viewed as a whole. When the upper or lower part of the face are viewed in isolation the viewer will remember more about the lower part of the face than the upper. So in your situation having a mask that covered the lower part of your face rather than the upper would have theoretically made you less identifiable. But then with you picture plastered all over the media maybe not. Maybe you should have gone with a full face mask.”

Bruce’s brows furled in confusion. “What does that have to do with anything?”

Tony just looked at him annoyed, “Your lips. They’re magnificent you know. I spent hours staring at them, trying to figure out who you were. Then color me shocked when tonight the drink tray of a passing waiter blocked the upper portion of your face, and I see Batman’s lips on your face. I’ve dreamt of your lips.”

Then Tony once again captured his lips, demanding entrance, seeking treasure. Bruce just moaned and accepted it. It had been a long time since he’d been with a man because it wouldn’t do to have the press find out and destroy his womanizer image. And he knew that Tony wasn’t about to go blab to the press about it because his own reputation at stake as well. No the secret that he had to worry about was the one that Tony had so easily uncovered. And with the way that Tony had so publicly ousted himself, he felt that he had good reason to worry.

Tony must have realized that he didn’t have Bruce’s total attention because a sudden sharp pain filled his senses as Tony nipped hard at his lower lip then gently sucked on it soothing it with slow swipes of his tongue in apology.

With a sigh Bruce finally allowed himself to give in to the pleasure and just enjoy. Tony’s hands were quickly making quick work of the buttons on his coat and suit while Bruce was trying to do the same with Tony’s. With a tug, Tony pulled him up and roughly pushed his clothes off his shoulders. Hurried hands popped buttons and tugged at zippers while pushing clothes out of the way until they were both gloriously naked.

Gasping in surprised when Tony hauled him up the bed, Bruce couldn’t hold back a cry of pleasure when Tony settled on top of them and naked skin met naked skin. Bruce wrapped his legs around Tony’s waist and grabbed his hard ass pulling him closer. Tony released his lips but didn’t give Bruce a chance to protest before he dropped his lips to his neck marking him.

Bruce knew he’d have a large bruise in the morning and was never so thankful for the high collars his shirts had. Tony continued his way down sucking and nibbling at the skin as he went, leaving a wet trail of red marks in his wake before he finally reached Bruce’s puckered nipples. Dropped his head he took the left one into his mouth, sucking hard while his other hand moved to torment and worry the other one, tugging and twisting.  
When Tony lifted his head, Bruce grabbed it, pulling him back down. Tony smiled and gripped his treasure in his teeth and stretching it away from Bruce’s body only to release it with a pop. With his hand he clawed down Bruce’s tight abs leaving welts in their wake, loving the way the muscles tensed and spasmed under his touch. He repeated his actions until Bruce was bucked under him, desperately seeking contact.

Tony squeezed his hands between their bodies and wrapped his fist around Bruce’s throbbing erection, grinning as it pulled a long moan out of him. Spreading the dripping precum, Tony’s fist slid smoothly against the hot, hard flesh. He’d known Bruce was close from the needy noises he was making, never having guessed him for a screamer, and it only took a few teasing strokes to set him off and with one last slow swipe of his thumb over his head, Bruce was spilling between them and he quickly moved his other hand into place to catch it.

When Tony was sure Bruce was done he pulled back and took in the sprawled at form below him, never having seen such a beautiful sight and marveled that it was all his, if even just for a night. Bringing his hand to his mouth he gave a long lick, saving the flavor, but as much as he wanted to taste more of Bruce, he knew that this wasn’t the time. He’d have plenty of time to sample more of him later.

Pushing Bruce’s legs up and out, Bruce grabbed them and held them, spreading himself wide open for Tony. Bringing his cum covered hand down between those spread cheeks, Tony lightly traced the length of Bruce’s cleft before he circled one finger teasingly around his opening and sank it in fully. Bruce gave a jerk and his half hard cock gave a twitch as it tried to reawaken.

For a long minute, Tony thrust his finger in an out, before he pushed it upward and expertly pressing against Bruce’s prostate. Bruce twitched and grunted at the sensation, and his burgeoning erection finally finished filling, growing to rest wetly against his muscled abs. Tony kept the torment up for more long minutes, carefully avoiding that spot again, waiting until Bruce was begging and moaning for more, thrusting back to meet his movement in impatience. Finally he pulled out and ignoring his complaints thrust another finger into his tight, needy hole.

Bruce tensed and let out a moan that Tony would have thought was from pain if not for the way he was wiggling on his fingers search for more. Tony began scissoring his fingers apart, while keeping up the rhythm. Sometimes he pulled out completely just to watch Bruce’s hole spasm and then grasp him tightly in need when he thrust back in, while all the while still avoiding that spot that Bruce so wanted him to touch again.

When Tony added a third finger, he finally gave Bruce what he wanted and curled his fingers and pressed again, and again, and again, roughly massaging that special spot and fucking him with his fingers until Bruce was a twitching, writhing mess under him. And when Tony knew that Bruce was at the peak he pulled his fingers out and wrapped them tightly around the base of Bruce’s cock while his other hand harshly pulled down on his balls effectively cutting off his orgasm.

Bruce’s leg’s dropped against the bed as he gave a keening cry of despair and denial because he was so close, while thrusting helplessly against Tony’s clenched fist, but it was no use. His cock darkened to an angry purple and twitched harshly with the need to cum that was denied to it.

When Tony sure the moment had passed, he wiped the remains of Bruce’s cum over himself hissing at the sensation that screamed from his ignored flesh. He had to tightly wrap his own fist around himself to stave off his impending orgasm because he wanted this to last.

When Tony was sure he wasn’t going to explode the moment he was buried in Bruce’s hot ass, he pushed Bruce’s legs up over his shoulders and lined up against his relaxed hole, pressing teasingly against it for a moment before he thrust fully in.

Bruce screamed and Tony froze, afraid he was going to cum right then and there as Bruce’s muscles massaged him, trying to suck him down. He knew that there was no way that he could last now, not with this exquisite torture, having been at the edge for far too long.

So Tony set a brutal, pounding pace, angling so that he struck Bruce’s prostrate with every thrust, knowing that he got it right from the way Bruce’s hands were clenched and knotted in the sheets and the whimpers and pleas that fell from his mouth, along with his endless mantra of “Tony, Tony, Tony.”

Tony gave one last thrust and then stayed deeply buried in him, holding Bruce’s madly rocking hips still as he emptied himself deep in Bruce’s spasming sheath as it milked him dry. When he finally pulled out, Bruce moaned in protest and tried to follow him, but Tony held him still.

Pushing Bruce’s legs up, he ordered him to, “Hold yourself open for me.”

Bruce did as he was told, far beyond arguing as long as Tony did _something_.

Tony dropped down between those widely splayed legs and spread those cheeks apart to stare at his own cum running out of Bruce’s slightly gaping hole. Pulling his cheeks even wider, Tony dropped his head down and with his tongue gave a wide swipe over Bruce’s hole and was rewarded with the combined taste of their cum and the musky taste of Bruce’s ass.

Bruce head rose in shock as he hissed and reached down to grab his angry cock, but Tony slapped it away. “No, you don’t get to touch. You cum from this or you don’t cum at all.”

Bruce moaned and dropped his head back down onto the pillow, adjusting his grip on his legs to open himself wider and give more access to that clever tongue that had now resumed its wicked torture on his hole. Tony’s whiskers rubbed harshly against his sensitive flesh, and he knew they’d be raw later, but he couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment. Never before had Bruce experienced anything like this, and he was sure he wouldn’t last long even without the direct contact that his cock so desired.

Tony had delved back between those cheeks and began feasting like a starving man, searching for more of their cream, loving their combined taste. The swirl and press of his searching tongue soon had Bruce bucking against him and begging for more.

Bruce couldn’t help but cry out as that rough tongue dragged teasingly over his swollen flesh, the nerve ending alive with sensation that exploded in his brain and went straight to his cock. He felt his balls draw up and almost sobbed at the feeling, knowing he was so close but needing that last little push over the edge.

Tony heard the sound and knowing that it was time, sank his finger back into that tight heat and prodded Bruce’s prostate.

Bruce screamed as he finally released, never having cum so hard in his life, so painful and yet so unbelievable exquisite. He must have blacked out for a moment because when he opened his eyes again Tony was kneeling over him and then leaning down to kiss him.

Bruce moaned as he greedily sucked down the offering of their combined states from Tony’s mouth, and had never felt so wanton and dirty. The kiss continued for several minute before he finally pulled back with a sigh. Tony just gifted him with a sated smile, which Bruce couldn’t help but return and wrapped his arms around him, settling in for a nap, having a feeling that that had only been the first round.

When Bruce awoke in the morning, he rolled over and with a yawn and with a sleepy stretch. Ready for a fourth round, Bruce reached out for Tony only to finding cool sheets. Shooting up he looked around the spare room and down at the cool sheets without even hint of heat to acknowledge that someone else had been there and he briefly wondered if he’d dreamt it all. But a quick inventory of himself – the slight burning twinge that radiated from his ass, the soreness of his muscles, the itchiness and stiffness from their dried fluids, and the multitude of scratches and bite marks that covered him –confirmed that it really had happened. The red splatter and spears on the white sheets also paid testament to what had happened that night.

Grabbing the pillow next to him, Bruce pressed it to his face and breathed deeply, taking in the expensive cologne, and the sharp musky scent that was distinctly Tony. With a sigh he set it down on his lap and noticed a scrap of paper flutter to the side. Snatching it up, Bruce unfolding it and quickly read over it. Shaking in anger he wadded it up and hurled it across the room and then grabbed the pillow and screaming into it before flung it across the room away from him. He watched as it hit the wall and exploded into a shower of feathers. In a fit of rage, he ripped the covers from the bed, tearing them to shreds, but he didn’t take any satisfaction from the act.

"Fuck you, Stark," Bruce yelled to the empty room.

Bruce suddenly knew what an abandoned toy felt like.

 _Thanks for the great fuck, Batman._


End file.
